The Maximum Secret
by livingstonalexis8
Summary: Maximum Ride has been in foster care since she was six and every foster home she goes to it is abusive now she being adopted but she has a big secret can the people unravel her secret or is she going to keep them out? And what will happen if they do get her secret out?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Fang P.O.V **

The Turner family was nervous about adopting a kid named maximum ride. I was to nervous, but didn't show it. Iggy started to have nightmares about her. Iggys my best friend and a part of the turner family just like Ella and Dr. Turner. My brother sister and me stay here all the time we spend the night almost every night. My brother and sister are twins named Gazzy and Angel. They both have blond hair and blue eyes and are 10, Iggy has strawberry blond hair and foggy blue eyes and is 14. Then Nudge who is a motor mouth, has tan skin, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She lives down the street and is part of the Jackson family and is 12. Then Ella, who's Iggy's sister, has dirty blond hair and chocolate colored eyes and is 12. I'm 14 and have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Right now Iggy was cooking, Gazzy and Angel are playing go fish, Nudge was talking about shopping and make up and clothes, Dr. Turner was trying to clean the house as best she could, and I'm thinking about how this girl is going to be a slug with 5 inch heals and two pounds of make up and clothes that barely cover her. EW! Then the door bell rang. SHOWTIME!

Max P.O.V.

I was currently on my way to another foster home. All my other ones were abusive, so my rule is to not get attached and to not show weakness. By the way I'm Maximum Ride and have been in foster care since I was six because the first six I was being trained to fight by Night World, which is a facility for witches, wizards, vampires, and shapeshifters. I'm a shapeshifter and not the ones that can turn into more than one those are a myth the kind of shapeshifters we are is you only turn into one animal. Mines a panther, so I have black hair, am a blear when I run, am super strong, have super smell, hearing, and sight, and some wicked powers like kinesthetic, I can control earth, fire, metal, water and air, I can create forcefilds, I can talk to animal, and can make lasers, I call them starbolts, come from my hands and eyes, and I can also change my appearance and other items into something else. I can play guitar and piano and drums and can sing. One more thing I should tell you I was trained to be an assassin. When we pulled into the driveway I saw the house was four stories, had a big backyard, and a pool to bad I hate water, you know cat issues, but what ever. We went me and the child care dude, I forget his name, knocked. Here we go.

Fang P.O.V.

When Dr. Turner answered the door I saw a man come on followed by a girl who had black hair with silver streaks in it, blood red lips and pale skin. She had black and blue mixed together eyes they were really pretty, she was pretty. "Hey everyone this is Maximum our foster child. Max these are my kids Ella and Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel, who lives next door, and this is Nudge who lives down the street." said Dr. Turner smiling. "Max." she said, her eyes cold.

Nudge exploded "OMG, you are so pretty. Do you like shopping and make up or clothes or jewelry or mdkfjvfkc-" Max slapped a hand over Nudges mouth and said " .". So far she likes a total of none of us. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Max P.O.V.**

Ugggg, why is this family so weird. A motor mouth, and 2 pyro boys, a silent emotion less dude, and an angelic looking girl. They smell like a fricking birds. I wonder why? From what I have seen, they don't have a bird. Oh never mind I don't care right now. They were showing me to. My room right now. When we got to my room I was pretty happy it was not 'shatter' pink. It was dark blue and black with a dark blue bed sheets and black pillows, it had a balcony with a good view. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder so I went on instincts and flipped them over me. Then I saw it was iggy. "God, your strong. How did you do that?" he asked. I looked at him, glaring,he finally had enough sense to leave. I was now left alone in the room. Yeah I don't have enough courage to call it my room because I probably won't stay long, so it doesn't matter to me.

I layer on the bed and, since I haven't gotten enough sleep, I decided to go to sleep.

Fang P.O.V.

Max went to her room. I guess I never got around to tell you, I'm 2% avian or bird, which means I have wings super strength, super eye sight, super hearing and super speed. Okay only compared to humans but compared to erasers, which is like a wolf human, we are the weak ones and it is not fun to have to get away from them. I don't know what she is but she is special somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo peeps next chapter is up enjoy hope you like**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Max P.O.V. **

_Beep beep beep be-_ oops guess I lost my alarm clock, oh well who needs it. "MAX!" the two devils screamed and came into my room. "Ever heard of knocking." I said icely, glaring my best death glare. They looked terrified and scared. They quickly got to the point. "Max we are going to the mall today so you can get the school stuff and new clothes." the girls squealed. Great, just fricking great shopping just what I need.

"leave." I said meanly and they scampered out. I went to go get my clothes. I pulled out a black hoodie, some dark blue jeans and a black pair of high tops. I walked down the stairs knowing where everything was without even looking up. Did I forget go mention that I can feel vibrations so I know where everything is without looking up? Oh I'm sorry I forgot. Note the sweet girl voice. I found everyone in the kitchen, all excited to go to the mall, except for Mr. Emotion Less. When we got in the car my breathing spiked, did I mention I'm scared of small spaces, I guess I did forget to tell you I was raised in the advanced branch of Itex in a dog cage for five years of my life. I wasn't one of there experiments, I was born a freak and they still acted liked they owned me and when Night World got me they were just as bad so bad that I had to run away, but nooo they just had to chase me. Erasers, witches, wizards, vampires and shapeshifters. Ugggg so hard to run from I hope I can be safe here.

**Fang P.O.V .**

I saw that max look a little scared to get in the car. I want to know so badly I decided that I would start the conversation "So max do you like the mall?" I asked, she glared at me and said "does it look like it?" no it didn't look like it but I wasn't going to say anything, I think she would punch my face in. So I just sat there. When we finally got the mall max jumped out and shivered. God, what's wrong with the car, I just cleaned it. When we got into the mall, Nudge went into her crazy mode and started running that mouth of hers. "OMG we are shopping. I can't wait to look for dresses. Do you like pink, max?" Max shook her head and kept walking. Nudge and Angel tried to put her in some pink crap, but soon they were arguing so max worked away I followed her to see her go into hot topic. I ran back to tell the others where she was. When we got over there we saw some dude flirting with her but she was ignoring him. I chuckled, but them the dude grabbed her by her hips and tried to kiss her. She pushed him off and said " Don't touch me." she was stiff and tense. She then punched him in the face, he had blood streaming down his face his nose was probably broken. Oh well he deserved it. He then ran out of the store. " Remind me not to get on your bad side." I said.

**Max P.O.V. **

Stupid sexist pig, trying to kiss me. I mean no one kisses me without my consent. I could have killed him. Now I'm in a music section listening to my i-pod to " blah, blah, blah." and looking at the All American Rejects CDs. Then I came across a blue and silver guitar that was beautiful so I picked it up and played the first part of Dirty little secrets. I closed my eyes and played. When I opened them I screamed because I was crowded by people with very little space. I closed my eyes again and got threw the crowd. Soon found the family and waited to go. When we finally got in to the car, a song that I knew came on called " give your heart a break"** (I'm not going to give you the lyrics cause I'm lazy so whatever- Livingston out)**

When I was done, everyone was staring at me shocked.

**Do you love it or hate it let me know and maybe give me some ideas of what to do next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max was a good singer. But she won't to us at all. "What?" she snapped and glared at us. " Your good at singing." I said since I was the first one out of shock. The others finally came out of shock and stared talking and yelling. " Stop it!" Max screamed and they all shut up quickly and looked at her. " OK I'm glad you like my singing but I don't care I have been told I suck at singing. So don't mention it." we all stared at her and she shrugged but her eyes were daring us to say something, so we stayed quite. When we got home max went to walk up the stairs but angel stopped her and said "Max were having a movie sleepover thing down stairs. Will you come, please?" max looked at her and shook her head. Angel then used… wait for it… bambi eyes and max groaned and nodded her head. "its at 8:00 tonight ok?" max nodded but was I the only one that saw her eyes widen?

**Max P.O.V.**

Oh no, what did I just do? Maybe I can bail. No max stay. Ok, you are probably wondering why I'm worried? Well I have nightmares that make me cry while I sleep sometimes scream or talk while I'm sleeping. They are about the school and night world. I hate them. They scare me and the scars in my body leave memories. Ok, now imp going nuts. I'm talking about my feelings. Oh god the apocalypse is coming. Nah imp just freaked I mean I never talk about my emotions and I scares the living daylights out of me. Ok so now I'm listening to music, thinking, then I made my drink float towards me. Hey its been a while since I have used any of my powers so I decided now would be a good time to use them. I got bored so I turned my silver strip to blue, it didn't look bad. When 8:00 finally came I went down stairs and watched as the others decided a movie then they all looked at me. "What?"

"Are you going to help us?" asked Iggy,

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Why not?" angel asked ,

"Cause I don't want to" I said.

We ended up watching Dark Ride and it was _supposed _to be scary, but it was more weird than scary. When it was time to go to sleep I waited for everyone to go to sleep so I could go upstairs. After about 30 min. I decided it was safe to go. I got up to leave. "What are you doing?" said a voice. I didn't even jump, but I went into a fighting stance, then realized it was Fang and lowered my stance a little, not all the way but a little. I glared at him and said "Upstairs." he sighed and said "We are not going to hurt you so please be nice."

"Fang I have very bad trust issues, and that does not help me sleep in a room the same as my attacker."

And I turned and walked up the stairs and locked my door and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang P.O.V.**

Did she just walk away from me I mean no one does that to me. I have a feeling there something she is not telling us and I am a little worried that its going to effect the family. Oh god don't let her kill us. But if it means protecting my other family members than yeah. Ok no matter what Iggy says I'm not EMO. Just because I wear black. Grrr it is so annoying. Anyway I went to follow her but when I got to the door I saw it was locked. Shoot she's smart I never would have thought… oh never mind. Angel told me that she could not read her mind. I was really freaked, Angel could read everyone's mind, why not hers. Oh this is too hard. When I got down stairs I went to sleep.

Ashfljh- I am a line break- ajflkajlkkg

**The next day:**

**Max P.O.V.**

Today was the first day of school. Grrr I have always hated school cause they expect _everyone to get along_, yeah not going to happen. I went down stairs, the others were talking about school. I sat down and saw that they looked ticked. "Whatever it was, it was not me." I said

"You left in the middle of the sleepover." angel said

"Yeah cause I couldn't go to sleep I was scared."

" Why didn't you wake one of us up?" I shook my head. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I patted her head not sure what to do. Everyone laughed at me. Oh well " come on guys time for school." I got my bag and headed out the door.

**When we got to school:**

I looked at the building it looked like a school from Disney. Red brick building grass with purple and pink flowers (uggg), and a small parking lot. I went inside to the office. You know the whole vibrations thing. The others were shocked that I found it so quickly, but I just shrugged and walked in. the blond lady sitting at the desk was on her phone. I walked up and asked politely " Excuse me I was wondering if I could get my schedule." and guess what she just _waved her hand at me to leave_. Oh now it is on. I took her phone. She looked at me a terrified look on her face. I repeated what I said. She nodded and asked "Name?"

"Maximum Ride."

"Not real. Get out of my face."

"TYPE. IT. IN." I snarled.

She rolled her eyes, but typed it in and gasped "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

" Yeah you didn't now schedule." I grounded out.

She handed me my schedule and I handed her the phone and left. I found my locker and put in the combo, put my books in and got the ones I needed out. I went to class and walked in. The boys all put on smiles, the girls huffed at me. Sexist pigs and sluts. Wow I hate this all ready. I had to sit next to Fang. The teacher said that he had to run some copies of some paper. As soon as he left they started talking. " Fangypoo!" something screeched. I looked at it in disgust. It was a red haired girl with green eyes. She had a skirt that barely covered her butt and a shirt that was…revealing. Also she has 2 pounds of makeup on. She walked over to Fang and hugged, him saying something in that screechy voice. She looked at me in disgust and glared at me " Who's this?" she asked Fang. "This is Max, a friend." he replied she glared harder and said "You stay away from him you slut."

Ok pot calling the kettle black, but… "Me a slut look in the mirror lately." she tried to hit me but I easily got her arm and pushed her away. Ok the only reason I didn't hit her is because remember I'm a shape shifter and I hit pretty hard even if I do go easy. She then sat down angrily. I smiled sweetly. "Is she your girlfriend?" I asked Fang, he chuckled and shook his head. The teacher came in and gave us a worksheet. Stupid learning.


	6. Chapter 6

**YO, peeps miss me, I am excited about this chapter so enjoy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Max P.O.V.**

After school I totaled everything up and I figured out I got into 3 fights (all with that girl who I figured out is Lissa) and I flipped 5 people off (2 of which are teachers). I got sent to the principle's office both times and let off with a warning. I got home to see everyone talking about what their paradise is. Just then thy asked me what mine was, god I had just pasted by. Could I ever go by without being noticed. I answered "There is no paradise." my voice was flat, it was creepy but whatever. They all looked at me and gave those sympathetic eyes. "Stop that!" I said they gave me a weird look. "What?" said Iggy

"Stop looking at me with pity, I hate it when people do that." and I turned and walked upstairs. While I was up there I listened to music.

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max went up stairs. After that little outburst, we let that sink in and it is only part true, because I could fall and break my leg and feel like that, and then a person you have a crush on and tell you she is sorry that this has to happen to you and you feel good all over again. But from Max I guess it does not work that way even though because I guess she doesn't trust so many people. About an hour after Max went upstairs the window smashed open and in came… the erasers. The wolf/humans things. Max rushed down the stairs just as the eraser looked at her and said "Maximum Ride we have been looking for you." we were shocked and we looked at her. "Oh well you can't have me." she said just as she pulled out to twin daggers and through them, they sliced perfectly through the erasers neck and heart perfectly. She then took a fighting stance. As the eraser went to swing his are at her she caught it and put it behind his back and popped it out of socket. The other turned into a wolf and ran at her, she did a back flip and her foot caught the last erasers jar, the erasers neck snapped and he lie dead on the floor. All of us were shocked out of our wits and then to make matters worse the daggers floated and landed into Max's hand I walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall "what are you I." I asked, she pushed me off of her and turned into a panther and turned back and said "Shapeshifter."

**Max P.O.V.**

I watched their reactions to the shape shifter. They were shocked then Iggy said "So you can turn into any animal you want?"

"Myth." I said, "I can turn into only a panther, I use to live at the school. Now answer one question for me: Why do you smell like a bird when you don't have a bird?" they slowly let out…wings! I cant believe it. "We are from the school to and we have wing. Bird DNA was graphed into us. Was panther your DNA?"

" No I was born this was they just captured me and tested me in the advanced branch of Itex." I said.

"we should split I or more erasers will find us." said Iggy.

And off we went.

**Ok hope you like it and if not let me know. If you got any ideas for the next chapter let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo sup my peeps, ok here is the next chapter hope you love it.**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max took off and I have to say WOW, she is so fast it is not humanly possible. We took to the skies and landed in the forest. Max was already there. "Ok lets set up camp." she said and got some wood, then she stomped her feet and tents appeared made out of rock. "Ok how about we go around telling people our powers and what we are." I said, they all nodded and sat in a circle, except Mmax who stood a little ways back but close enough to here us. "My power is to mimic voices and to clear a room in 2 seconds flat." said Gazzy. "my power is to read minds and control them." said Angel, yeah our mind manipulator. M power is to control light and to hack into anything electronical." said Nudge. "I can make a bomb and I can shoot lasers from my eyes." said Iggy. "I can control shadows and turn invisible." that was me. "I am kinesthetic, can control the elements, can change my appearance, can feel vibrations through the ground so I know if something is there, and can create forcefilds. Also I can shoot star bolts from my eyes and hands" Max said. "Ok so you know that we are from the school can you explain your past."

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang looked at me so I went ahead and told them. "Ok as a kid my parents died, but its not like my parents care, but before the cops got there I was at the school. When I broke out I was taken to night world and figured out what I was and found out I was not an experiment, that I was a creature. I then learned how to use my powers. I learned how to fight, got all my weapons from there." I said, the others looked shocked, "since I escaped I am being hunted by erasers and vampires, witches, wizards, and other shapeshifters. And one more thing I'm an assassin." I said darkly and now they looked frightened. "How long?" Fang asked, "Since I was a baby." I replied. "I am one of the best. I was trained to fight." I said. Then I smelled a wolf and a vampire. "Oh, is that Maxi I see." said Rose and smiled. "Not funny." I said and looked at Dylan, who was standing beside her. And then I attacked.

I threw a punch and felt a sudden movement and ducked quickly, just dodging the punch by centimeters and then went to the back and punched up the back and made Dylan collapse and Rose was passed out on the ground. Looks like my work is over. "How did you move so fast, I mean OMG it was so fast you were a blur." I explained why I was so fast and they were shocked and then I thought if something. "lets get some sleep, see you in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo peeps I know i have not updated in a day or two and I'm sorry. I will not be able to update on Friday unless I'm at my moms which will be sometimes. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**Max P.O.V. **

When I woke up I saw we were in the woods. I stretched and went to see what was going on. The others were making breakfast and having fun. I walked to the edge of the clearing and I felt a vibration and I was a eraser vibration, I can see what it is and also if we are in a fight I know what move it is going to use. "Guys, erasers are coming." I screamed and they stopped and got in a fighting stance. Then 2 erasers stepped out into the clearing. "well we have max and the bird kids this should be fun." they said and leaped at me... And hit my force file and bounced back. They seemed shocked and try to do it again and had the same reaction. After about 10 times I let it down and jumped at them, one cut me down my are, so I let fire come to my hand and burn them and then I made the earth split open and they fell inside. The others were taking care of the rest. After the fight, we ate breakfast. "How did you do that?" asked Angel, her little kid voice serious, "What do you mean." I asked, "I mean you turning your fire blue." I paled and my hands starting shaking, so that's why night world wants me back, I'm a wild power.

**Fang P.O.V. **

Max paled and stared to shake. "Max, are you okay?" she looked up at us and stood up, I did to and followed her to the woods. She looked at me and said "Get out of here if you and the rest don't your going to get captured cause of what I am." I looked at her, and from what I can tell she was not the max I know, she was terrified and angry looking. "Max, what is wrong with you we are not leaving you to fend for yourself."

"Maybe I don't need help." she snapped.

"Max, you can need help and still be strong."

"But what if they take you away and I never see you again?"

"We will be here as long as you need us." I said.

"Thanks." she said and went to leave, but I caught her wrist, "Anytime." and I walked back to the others. When I got back over there they started to asked what was wrong with Max, but I just shook my head and sat down.

**Max P.O.V.**

Ok if you don't know a wild power is a person who is to save the world and there are two main groups who want the four wild powers, Circle Daybreak and Circle Midnight. Daybreak wants to save the humans while Midnight wants to get rid of them. I don't know if I want to go back to night world but if I do I will choose Daybreak because Midnight is the group that made me an assassin.

**Angel P.O.V. **

There is something seriously wrong here and I will figure out what. Max is a assassin, so that makes my trust a little lower toward her. Maybe I can get her secret out. Maybe, maybe not.

**Max P.O.V **

I can't believe no one ever told me I was a wild power. I don't know how long it will take for them to find me again. Oh what do I care. That can come and find me. How come I never realized before. Do I never pay any attention when fire comes to my hand? God I'm stupid I should have looked. What to do next? Well we should probably change our location. "Ok, guys we have to go before anyone finds us." they decided that they would walk with me so I was happy. Now when I'm in my panther form I have long saber tooth teeth. I don't know how cause most panthers have fangs in their mouth, and when I'm in human format I have fangs. I guess something went wrong when I was born. I looked at everyone, they were talking, except for Fang, they were arguing about something that had to do with daggers and guns. I looked at Fang. He gave me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes, and said "Hey you guys want some ice cream?" they screamed "Yes!" and we went into town and started for the ice cream shop I went to when I came into this town. "Max, what are you doing here?" so,etc one said, I turned to see Jarred, my street fighting manager, after I quite he had been so upset. "Oh no." I said. The others gave me questioning looks on their faces. I ran behind a tree and changed my looks, dirty blond hair, brown eyes. And came out from behind the tree. Jarred said "Oh I am sorry I thought you were someone else." and walked away. After he left I changed myself back to normal and looked at them. "Who was that guy?" asked Gazzy, "His name is Jarred, he was my street fighting manager when I was 9." I said,they looked shocked. I walked into the shop and bumped into someone. My mind raced when I saw who it was. My old friend, Zack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo peeps here is a saddish chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**Max P.O.V. **

Zack was a night world friend of mine and he also street fights with me. He was still my friend, even after all these years. I hoped. "Hey, Max. What are you up to today, the last time I saw you, you were running from erasers." he said, I gave him a hug which he returned, "I have missed you. Zack have you been up to something that I don't know about?" I said with a laugh. He smiled "Maybe, maybe not." he said. I smiled, then remembered the others were here. "Guys this is Zack, Zack this is Fang, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy." I said. We sat down to eat some ice cream and we laughed and talked. "Max, where did you go, I mean you were gone and everyone's looking for you. They say your a wild power. Midnight is after you. Max I'm worried about you, you know that." he said softly. "I know you have been. Yes I am the wild power, the one that is and I quote "one from the day world where two eyes are watching" I am only part shapeshifter cause my dad was one and my mom was human. So I'm in a human world yet I'm a night world." I said, he smiled a sad smile and squeezed my hand. No we have not been dating we are just really good friends. I smiled at him and told him I was fine. I looked at the flock and smiled at them to. Zack looked at them, "Is there a reason you smell like a bird?" they looked worried that he knew. "Relax he is a shapeshifter, it's ok." they relaxed. I whispered to Zack, I forgot to tell you he has blond hair and hazel eyes, "Avian-Hybrids." He grinned at them, "Wings." they nodded and he grinned wider. "I'm going to the woods, want to come?" I nodded the flock agreed to come to. We left and walked to the woods. Zack told me that Midnight has been looking for me forever. But one question came out that scared me. "Are you okay?" now I bet you are wondering why that is so scary, well Zack has always been just like me, strong, and hardly ever needs help. We always help each other, and for him to ask that he must be scared to. I shook my head, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him being me close. For me to admit I'm scared means that this is serious. I cried for a little while, which scared me, then when I was done, I looked at Zack to see he was as pale as I was. "Max I want you to be careful, Ok?" then he left to go talk to Fang.

**Fang P.O.V. **

Zack made me come back here so we could talk. "Ok once you leave she will be in your hand, please don't let her get hurt she is my best friend." he said, I looked at him. "I will take care of her I promise, I won't let anything happen." His reply was "If anything happens to her I will break your face, got it?" I nodded, and we left. God, please let Max stay safe.

**Max P.O.V. **

I watched as the two returned. I was talking to the others and from what I can tell they don't hate me(score for me). I sat down until I heard a growl and felt an eraser near by. I stood and yelled "ERASERS!" they got up and took a fighting stance. The erasers came out and lunged at us. The fight began to unfold. I punched one in the face, he stumbled back. To tell you the truth I don't think we are getting out of this one. Then there was rough hands around my arms and they tied me up to the tree. I tried to get away and run, but I couldn't. Soon Zack came and tried to untie me. As soon as he got me out though there was a _whoosh, _and I saw the arrow. I tried to push him out of the way but it was to late. The arrow pierced right through his head.

**Zack P.O.V. **

I saw Max tied to a tree and I went over to in tie her. Once I got her out, she thanked me, then tried to push me out of the way. Something about am arrow. Then I felt a piercing pain in my head, but I didn't scream. I collapsed on the ground and I watched as Max bent over me, and as she soon disappeared into the light.

**Max P.O.V. **

They killed him, my best friend. I was so angry, the cuts on my body were budding badly and Zack was dead. That was the last fricking straw. My body erupted in flames, but not just any flames but blue flames, and I ran at them, "Don't you know, it's dangerous to play with fire?" I asked as I approached them. They were scared. I then held out my arms and zap them all with the fire I didn't know I had till just a few hours ago, they all died. And I walked over to Zack's body. He was still breathing but just hardly, he looked at me and said the last words that will be with me forever, "Be careful, Maximum Ride, my best friend." and with that he I cried.

**Told you it was sad didn't I. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok peeps, I know last chapter was sad and I kind of didn't describe Zack. Well what ever.**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max broke down when Zack died. I felt bad for her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Zack's dark brown hair was over his face, his hazel eyes lifeless, his body unmoving. I walked over to Max and helped her up. She was crying into my shoulder, her black hair spread all around us, her pale skin even paler than usual. I held her tight. When she finally stopped crying, she looked at us and smiled a small sad smile. The others put pity on her, and then she snapped "Don't give me your pity, I don't need it." she said. And went upset up camp.

**Max P.O.V.**

We set up camp, and had a funeral for Zack, just to let you know, I cried a lot. When we were done I was a little sad, no one talked much. I sat there thinking about Zack

**Flashback:**

_Zack was climbing a tree in the back yard of our orphanage. "Maxi, come on." he ushered me. I laughed and climbed up, but the branch that Zack was climbing broke, and he came tumbling down. He sat up and looked at his arm. Both of us winced, his arm was bent into a Z. "It stands for Zack." I said trying to lighten up the mode, he laughed and went in. The orphanage people took him to the hospital wing, he came out with a cast on his arm and a broken nose._

**End Flashback.**

I smiled to myself. He had always been fun to hang out with. He always had a cast on something. I guess we could say 'accident prone'. he had always there for me. I could never think of a time when I would be in trouble and he weren't there, and vise-versa. I looked at the flock and saw they were having some fun, not much but some. I was on the outside of the clearing. It's a panther thing, panthers are anti-social. So now you know. "Lets get some sleep." I said and we laid our heads down. But there was something I didn't like about this clearing. Its corners were to pointed, that means they had to be man made. Then it hit me, we were 2 miles from were Zack died. They did it on purpose, they knew that we would so east, they knew we were going to go to the closest clearing there was. They setup a trap. It was a trap, and before I could get up I shouted "Guys, this is a trap get up." but no sooner had I got out of my mouth they were up and in a fighting stance, and out came Poppy and Daniel. The 2 vampires. They ran at me and the flock, but we were ready and we fought. I punched Daniel squar in the jaw then I took the rope out of my pocket, thank goodness I kept it, and tied him and then I tied Poppy, who the flock had taken out by now, to the tree. She snarled at me "Awww, does Maxi miss her wittle friend?" she said in a little kid voice. I walked over to her and with drew my dagger. "Give me one good reason and I swear I will do it."I grounded out. They paled and I grabbed each of their necks and with a _snap_ I killed each of them. Now we moved our location and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo peeps I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been busy. My birthday was the 28****th****. So wish me happy birthday. **

**Fang P.O.V.**

How did Max know that it was a trap? I am a little scared of her… oh who am I kidding she scares me. How could she be so heartless to kill? Why am I being such a jerk? I mean if it wasn't for her we would be dead. I heard a growl I walked out and saw Max sitting in the clearing by the fire. She was asleep. And she was crying and growling. But what scared me the most is that she looked…scared. I shook her awake. She opened her eyes, and she stared at me. And then she broke down and cried. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest and rocked her back and forth muttering comforting words in her ear. She finally went to sleep. I laid her down and went to sleep in my tent.

**Max P.O.V. **

I woke up calmish. I remembered how Fang had put me to sleep and how he was being nice to a killer. I don't deserve it. Grrr. Why must they be so nice. Oh well. I stared to make food for them. When they woke up, I am done with breakfast. They eat and then thank me. We get going but before we leave. I feel a bomb and then it explodes and everyone is blown back. I glare at the boys, Iggy and Gazzy. They slap high-fives and grin. "I give it a 10." they said at the same time. When we finally left the kids just goofed off until we had to go eat. We get pizza and chips with cokes and little gunny bears. I smile to myself as the kids dig in. that was until they all fainted. I was glad I didn't touch the pizza. I stomped my foot and felt a vampire and some witches and a few erasers. I put up my forcefild and went to see the if the others were alive. Lucky they were. I let the forcefild down and made a wall of fire around us, I made the air lift them all up off the ground and I healed them. They would be awake soon. I was wiped. I was only hafe shape shifter and that made me lose energy with some powers. For me it was my healing powers. I got them away as the enemies attacked my fire wall and burned but kept on. Once they were all dead I kept moving with the walls up. Finally I just collapsed on the ground. The last thing I saw was the flock waking up and staring at me with worried expressions

**This is the shortest I have done…I think. Anyway like it, hate it? Let me know and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I know you guys are going to be happy so enjoy, mates.**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max is laying on the ground unconscious. I was worried about her. She was still breathing. Her black hair was sprawled out beneath her, her pale skin, if possible, was paler than usual. I walked over and picked her up. The others were awake. They started asking if she was okay, which I was wandering that myself, soon it turned into a fight. "Guys, calm down. She looks to be ok. She is breathing ok and the color is returning to her skin." I said. About an hour later Max woke up with a start. She looked at us and relaxed a bit. "Are you guys ok?" she asked. "Are we, more like are you?" Iggy said "I mean all I know is that we all fainted except for you and then we wake up to find you fainted on the ground." Iggy shouted angrily. Max got up and punched one of the trees, the tree rumbled and then she punched harder and one of the branches fell out if the tree. "I should have checked the pizza before you ate it. I am such an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid." she said "I am a freaking assassin and I am stupid enough to not check anything." she punched the tree and it rumbled once more. I could tell that she was going to punch it again but harder. I went up and grabbed her hand mid punch. She looked at me in shock. "It's not your fault. You would have never guessed that there was anything in there." I said. I threw a glare at Iggy and he sighed and looked down. The tents then shoot up and Max went and sat in one of them. I looked at the others and we went to the tents and went to sleep.

**Max P.O.V.**

I am so stupid. I am a assassin and I didn't even bother to look in the pizza for drugs. Dumb me. I got up. I need to go for a run. I changed into a panther and started running. I soon came to a river, I was thirsty, so I took a drink but my super cat hearing picked up a noise and I turned and saw Fang. I didn't attack him I just started to drink again. He came over and sat down looking at me. He reached out and touched me. I jumped and then relaxed. He pet my fur. I started to purr and then he said "Max change back, please." I changed in to my normal form and looked at him. "I am sorry." I said but barely got it out of my mouth before he cut me off. "Max, Don't. It is not your fault." he said. **(AN- You thought I was going to say before his lips came crashing down on mine, didn't you?)** I looked at him and was about to start when he cut me off again "Max, we are not mad at you, Iggy was just irritated that you were unconscious, so were the others. Max just cause you didn't check the pizza for drugs, doesn't mean its your fault, God if anything its mine." I looked at him and said "Fang, you could not have done nothing. I should have felt my vibrations instead of ignoring it." I said and a tear feel down my cheek. God, Fang is making cry. Great, just freaking great. He smiled and said** "**Max you are so stubborn." he said and the he kisses me.

**OK ya'll that's a rap. Please review. I want to know what you guys think about. Give me some ideas that you guys would like. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys Sorry for waiting so FREAKING long. I am so so so so sorry. Please forgive me if so then please review after reading. Love ya'll.**

**Fang P.O.V. **

I was kissing Max and she was kissing me back. I was so happy and felt amazing. Agggg, I sound like a girl. Shut Up, Fang. Ok so maybe I have a chance with max. I can not believe she blames herself for the Drug Accident. I bet she feels bad right now. I was holding her around the waist and she had my neck. I was enjoying this. That is until she ran away saying, "I am so sorry, Fang." it was a whisper. I wanted to follow her, but I was froze in place. God I am a moron.

**Max P.O.V. **

I ran away from Fang and into the woods. Its not that I don't like fang or anything, its just that he doesn't deserve me at all. Stupid, I am an assassin. I also a shape shifter. God damn me, I can be so stupid sometimes. I looked at the trees and the leaves on the ground. I wish I could take back the things that have happened, like becoming an assassin. When it was time to go back, I went back to the Flock. When I got there, I saw they were all asleep, even Fang, so I light a fire and sat there and then I heard a loud angry scream and turned to see Circle Daybreak standing there, everyone was there. I walked over to them to see what they were doing when some girl spoke, "Come with me wild power."

"I have a name you know, its Maximum Ride." I said with venom in my voice. A vampire came forward and bite me. Now what you don't know is that a vampire bite mixed with a shape shifters' skin, the shape shifter will start to feel a burning sensation or vise versa. So I instantly started to burn and hurt, but I tried to ignore it as I hot the vampire in the face and bite its neck. I watch it scream in agony and drop to the ground. I looked at The others that were not much different, I could make them do the same thing. I smiled at them as they came forward and then they were all biting me. 1,2,3,4,5,6... I lost count. Just when I felt like I was going to pass out my blue flames came out and they all backed away. I changed into a panther and lunged at them. I bit 3 or 4 of them and the they ran, knowing they could not defeat me. When I changed into my human form I looked at the flock who just woke up. Oh no!

**Iggy P.O.V.**

Max had blood going down her body. It looked like the blood was coming from bite marks across her skin.

Whoa, be careful" I said while Fang grabbed her waist to steady her. We sat her down and smiled at her. A small sad smile. I said "Max, what happened to you? I mean we wake up to see you hurt. What happened?" she replied with "I was attacked and bit by vampires…" and she started to explain why a vampire bit is dangerous to a shape shifter and vise versa. She smiled and said "Lets get some sleep."

**So do you forgive me *Whispers "please say yes and review."* please review loove ya'll **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I know I know it has been a while and everything and I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for making you wait but with all my tests and homework for school I guess I just have not had the time to write. Guys because if all this hard work I got A and B honor roll award for school. So congratulate me. Love ya'll, Alexis 8.**

**Max P.O.V. **

Ok, so today we are going to an ice cream shop. Don't ask this is not my fault, this is Iggy's he fell for Angle and Nudges bambie eyes and gave in. So now we were on our way to an ice cream shop to get ice cream. I didn't want to go but whatever. We went into this little shop called Ice Cream Lover. I have no clue who named it. Anyway, as we sat down I noticed that the waitresses' dress's were…umm… revealing. I looked at the menu and got a chocolate ice cream, Iggy got vanilla, Fang got vanilla as well, Angle got strawberry as did Nudge, and Gazzy was with me and got chocolate. When we were done ordering Iggy whispered something into Gazzy's ear. No one else noticed so I kept an eye on them, when we got the ice cream I saw something exchange from Iggy's hand to Gazzy's. As they stated to eat I watched as Gazzy said he need fresh air. As he went out, I said that I needed to go to the bathroom and left. I followed him outside. When we got out there I sow a bomb in his hand.

"What do you think you doing?" I said. He turned around and stared at me surprised.

"I was going to put this bomb in the managers car, cause when me and Iggy were in the bathroom he was in there and told us to get out that we would mess the bathroom up cause we are little kids."

"Gazzy I only have one thing to say: Make it go boom." I said and he threw it in and then I heard BOOM! I smiled and went in. I saw the others sitting looking shocked, well all but Iggy.

"Good job at making that bomb, Iggy." I said. He looked confused.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't want to but the manager was so mean. I am forever in your debt." he said.

Ohhh, Life is good.

**Okay, I hoped you liked that chapter and again I am so sorry that it took me so long to update if you forgive me. I know it is short and I am so sorry about that but I hope you liked it. I hope you guys have a good weekend. Love ya'll, **

**Alexis 8**.


End file.
